Ready?
by ScarletBlood04
Summary: Author : Jeez ... Stella : if the author wrote crazy words again, I'll slap him Author : Have fun ... *go* Stella !# %@!


Games : FF versus 13

Title : Ready ?

Character :

_**RESUME from Myth Love, Love Exams, and An act of Love by tenebrae princess**_

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat itu berjalan duduk diatas meja seseorang. Vanille. Dia melambaikan rambutnya.

" Pagi yang cerah, musim yang bagus, mataharinya bersinar hangat. Tapi .. kenapa disini enggak ya ? " Vanille menunjukan seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ pirang dibelakangnya. Ia tengah duduk dikursi sambil menundukan kepala.

Stella. Matanya tampak kosong. Vanille memegang pundaknya dan digoyang untuk beberapa kali.

" Stella, kamu kenapa sih ? " Vanille melepaskan genggamannya. Stella menatap ke Vanille.

" Vanille ... " suaranya terdengar lirih. " Gi-gimana nih ?! " serunya.

" A-apa sih ? "

" Kemarin, Noctis menciumku .. " suaranya lirih kembali.

" Yang bener ? Congratlz ! " pujinya. " Terus ? terus ? "

" Iih, kok malah dipuji sih. " tungkasnya.

" Emang kenapa ? "

" Kalau kita emang udah ciuman, apa itu namanya ... pacaran ? " suara Stella terdengar lirih.

" Mmm ? May-be ..." jawabnya.

Jam sekolah berakhir.

**STELLA POV**

" Duh, aku jadi nggak berani pulang ke asrama ... " keluhku. Soalnya, kalau kembali ke asrama pasti ketemu Noctis. Duh, aku kan belum siap.

Noctis dan Prompto yang baru kembali di sekolahnya melihatku tengah berjalan menuju asrama dengan pelan – pelan.

Aku segera duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada didepan asrama kami. Aku sedikit bingung. Kalau bertemu harus apa ? mengatakan apa ? gimana masang mukanya ? Aku menggoreh isi tasku. Tiba – tiba seorang pemuda menepuk pundakku.

" Yo, Stella. " sapa Prompto. Lantas aku membalikkan badan. Prompto dan .. Geh, Noctis !

" Geh ! " refleks.

" Geh ? " Prompto menebak – nebak.

" Ng-nggak apa. Cuman kaget tiba – tiba kalian ada di belakangku. " kataku. Mataku berusaha menghindar dari Noctis.

" Reaksimu telat .. " tungkas Prompto.

" Sedang apa ? " Noctis langsung bertanya.

" Eh ? Oh ... *thinks*, aku ... aku sedang mengecek barang – barangku. Ada yang ketinggalan apa tidak. Hehe .. " jawabku.

" Gitu. Nanti malam ada acara nggak ? " Noctis bertanya lagi.

" Mm, tidak. Kenapa ? " jawabku.

" tidak apa. " jawabnya singkat. " Ayo, masuk ke asrama. "

" Ka-kalian duluan saja. Aku .. mau ambil catatanku di Vanille. " kataku.

Mereka masuk asrama. Aku segera keasrama Vanille. Tapi, tidak jadi. Hanya mengulur waktu. Lalu, aku segera kembali ke asrama.

Sesampainya di kamar. Aku menaruh barang – barangku di kursi. Setelah ganti baju. Kurapikan buku – buku disini. Kulihat jam dinding. 17.35. Cukup gelap. Aku merebahkan badanku dikasur.

Duh, pusing pusing pusing pusing ... Gara – gara Noctis, aku jadi nggak karuan begini .. udah, ah. Tidur saja.

Begitulah. Aku terlelap dalam tidurku. Entah mimpi apa itu. Tapi,mungkin aku setengah aku dapat mencium bau yang hangat dan baunya sama seperti Noctis. Apa karena selama ini aku selalu memikirkan dia. Tiba – tiba, kau merasakan sentuhan pada kepalaku. Siapa ?

Aku mulai membuka mataku pelan – pelan. Seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman. Tengah membelai kepalaku. Aku segera terbangun. Noctis !

" Pelan – pelan saja. Aku tidak melakukan macam – macam padamu saat tidur kok. " katanya. Mukaku langsung merah.

" Ke – kenapa bisa disini ? " tanyaku.

" Pintu kamarmu tidak terkunci. Jadi, aku bisa masuk dengan mudah. " jawabnya singkat. Noctis berdiri dari kasur. Lalu menuju jendela yang besar disebelah mejaku.

" Gi – gitu ... " duh, aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa ... Aku melirik ke Noctis. Apa .. harus kutanyakan yaa ..

Noctis membuka jendela. Angin malam menghempasnya. Aku duduk di tepi kasurku. Dalam batin, aku berpikir. Tanya nggak ya.

" Anu, Noct. ". Noctis menatapku. " Itu ... "

" Apa ? ".

" Anu ... apa kalau ... sudah mencium ... artinya ... pacaran ? " tanyaku. Aku menundukan kepala.

Noctis terdiam sejenak. Lalu, mendekatiku. " Jawabannya .. Tidak. ". Spontan aku mengadahkan kepalaku keatas.

" Eh ? Mmb- ". Noctis langsng menciumku tepat di bibir. Ciumannya cukup dalam dan kuat. Lalu, Noctis menarik kembali ciumannya. Tapi, wajahnya dekat denganku.

" Pacaran itu .. hanya bentuk permainan cinta. Tapi, cintaku padamu itu bukan permainan melainkan cinta sejatiku padamu. " Noctis menciumku lagi. Dari bibir, turun ke leherku. Lalu turun lagi.

Kini aku mengerti. Tidak perlu khawatir. Perasaan tulusku padamu juga cinta sejati. Oleh karena itu, selamanya berada disampingku, Noct.

_**-FIN **_

_Author : Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya, mohon tunggu ya._

_ Stella : Eh ? masih berlangsung ?_

_ Author : Tenang, adeganmu masih berlangsung _

_ Stella : Eh ? *blush*, kok gitu ?_

_ Noctis : Good Job *wink*_

_ Stella : Kok malah dipuji ?_

_ Author : *don't care*, kalau ada yang mau review boleh kok _


End file.
